


aprīcus

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, One Shot, Raijin Days, Shizaya Week 2020, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, they're gay your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The raven ran his fingers through the other's dye-coated hair as he concentrated on tinting the locks an ashen gold.Shizuo's pink dusting of blush burned his cheeks as it tainted to a deeper rose, clenching his eyes shut as he focused on the soothing, tranquil sensations of the other's talented fingers through his hair.Izaya's movements were pleasant and delicate, his motions concise and with precision as he concentrated on his work. A silence fell between them - a pleasing atmosphere filling the bathroom as they made no other move to start an argument."[shizaya week day 1 /♡/ high school days - "let me dye your hair"]
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous, Shizaya Week 2020





	aprīcus

A soft breeze of wind fluttered softly through the rooftops of Raijin Academy, the pale blue skies reflecting delicately off the faint sunlight. Four students sat in a comfortable silence, accompanied only by the tapping of phone keyboards and occasional sips from a pastel pink carton of strawberry milk.

A raven-haired teenager gazed up from his phone from where he sat on a worn bench, a single leg crossed over the other as he peered curiously at the Beast of Raijin resting on a brick wall before him. He broke the silence as he cupped his chin in the palm of his hand, scarlet eyes glinting in thought.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo groaned disgruntledly as he opened a single eye to glare at Izaya, shifting slightly from his relaxed position.

" _What,_ flea?" he huffed, dropping his elbow onto his knee as he furrowed his brows in irritation. 

"Let me dye your hair."

Izaya didn't bother asking - it was a statement. Shinra quirked a brow at the raven's comment, looking up from his hardback book. The blonde delinquent let out a low growl as he sharpened his glare at Izaya, clenching his fists lightly in annoyance.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Shizuo barked, confused and irritated as to the seemingly out of the blue question. In his defense - it's only been a few weeks since the last time he dyed it, and he hadn't really seen a difference in his hair recently. Shizuo really didn't have any plans to dye his hair, and he sure as hell wouldn't let the pest do it for him.

"Your roots are showing. You'll probably be doing it anyway, why not let me?" Izaya quirked his head at his proposal, his midnight-black locks falling into his crimson eyes as his head tilted to the side.

The blonde 'tch'ed, crushing his empty carton of strawberry milk in his palm as he roughly threw it at the fleabag before him in frustration. Izaya made no move to dodge it as it flew past his head, a smug smirk adorning his face as it fell stiffly to the floor of the rooftop.

"Piss off, you'll probably poison the hairdye or sumn'."

"Eh? It's not like you'll eat the hairdye." the raven muttered, his eyes glinting in mock curiosity as he uncrossed his legs, knees locking as he leaned forward keenly. "Or _do_ you? Is that perhaps how beasts eat? My, I was under the influence you ate humans."

Shizuo exhaled rougly, tensely pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache forming. The flea always found a way to piss him off, and half - if not all - the time it would end in one of their infamous chases, almost always resulting in a detention and a call to his parents.

"Will you shut up if I let you dye my hair?"

Kadota and Shinra both stared at the blonde at this, their mouths agape as they processed what Shizuo just granted to the raven. The bespectacled teen had to catch his book midair from where he dropped it in surprise, shaking his head softly as he let out an inaudible chuckle. Maybe this could be a start of a new friendship between the enemies? That is - if Izaya wouldn't dye Shizuo's hair pink. It wasn't out of the question, he had to admit.

"Shizuo-kun, are you sure?" Kadota asked, brows furrowed as he reflected Shinra's thoughts. "I mean - it's Izaya, right? You do realize he'll probably dye your hair pink or something?"

"Then I'll just kill him. I'll buy the dye 'n stuff, and it's not like he can run away if we're in a bathroom." he said with a shrug, a scowl settling on his face as he glared at the smirking raven. "Seriously, I _will_ kill you if you try anything."

Izaya let out a low chuckle as he skipped to his feet, a spring in his step as he walked to the neglected pastel carton withering on the floor. He tossed it to a nearby trashcan in a smooth motion, standing motionless for a second as the litter fell into the can lightly.

"I'll be good~ I promise."

* * *

To say Shizuo was having second thoughts would be an understatement. Izaya adorned a small grin on his features as he let out a light giggle, leaning on the doorframe of the Heiwajima residence.

Shizuo's mother turned her attention to her son behind him, a beaming smile on her face as she rested a delicate hand on Izaya's shoulder. 

"Shizuo! You never told us you had such polite friends~. Please, come in." Namiko Heiwajima said heartily as she directed the flea into his house, blissfully unaware of the sadistic smirk crawling onto the flea's features.

As Shizuo's mother, Namiko was delighted at the awaited arrival of a friend of her son's, though she was quite hesitant to say she was almost hopeless in Shizuo's social life even despite becoming accustomed to the enraged phone calls from the academy detailing the aftermath of another fight.

"He's not my friend.." Shizuo muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as Izaya all but skipped over to him. The blonde scowled lightly as Izaya stood with his face mere inches to his own, scarlet eyes glinting dangerously.

"How cruel! Your mother is lovely, I must say, Shizu-chan." the flea drawled, a light giggle arising from Namiko behind him. He took a slight step back before pivoting to the staircase, twisting his head slightly to quirk his eyebrow at the teenager behind him. "So? Lead the way."

Shizuo swore under his breath as he clenched his fists, his mother's presence being the only thing stopping him from punching a hole through the raven teenager's head. He stomped up the staircase, passing Izaya and making no move to confirm the boy was following his lead before making his way to the second floor bathroom.

Izaya rested his elbow on the blond's shoulder as he hesitated with the doorknob before turning it roughly, pushing the younger off his shoulder before trudging annoyedly into the pristine bathroom. The sunlight reflected off the marble surfaces, the silver of the sinks lurid to the specks of dust gliding delicately through the air.

The raven hummed lowly to himself as he skid onto the marble floor, twirling artfully on his feet as he observed every nook and cranny of the large area.

"Hm. You've got the dye, I assume, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo let out a half-hearted grunt as he reached into a plastic basket before throwing a newly bought can of golden hairdye to the teenager. Izaya stumbled lightly as he caught the bottle, though regained his balance and shook it idly.

"My~ you're inpatient, hm? Let's get this over with, then." he sighed, kneeling beside the bathtub as he pat the space before him, motioning for Shizuo to sit beside him. The blonde hesitated slightly before following, firmly falling into a sitting position as he rested his back on the smooth surface of the bath.

"You've got gloves and everything, right? Lean your head back into the bath." the younger instructed, rising from where he lay against the tub's surface to collect the necessary materials. Shizuo observed as the teenager filled a bowl with dye, fidgeting with his fingers in unspoken nervousness as his enemy prepared everything. He lectured himself in his mind for not thinking this through - was he seriously about to trust _Izaya_ to do this?

 _Too far to turn back now,_ he thought bitterly as Izaya positioned himself beside him, his gloved hands holding a hairbrush as he let his fingers fall through blonde strands of silky hair. The raven hummed lightly as he gently brushed Shizuo's soft hair, occasionally pulling lightly on the knots between his fingers before untying them with ease. Shizuo allowed his eyelids to fall, resting his eyelashes against his face as he relaxed his stiff shoulders.

Izaya felt a serene smile small on his face as he watched the blonde soothe beside him, glancing at him as he tugged slightly on some strands and repressing a soft chuckle at the slight furrow of the other teen's brows.

_You'd think he was asleep, really~._

He had to admit - the beast didn't look too scary when he wasn't yelling bloody murder and throwing everything within a 5 kilometer distance at him. Izaya himself was quite attractive - he wasn't about to pretend to be naïve to the whispering of his admirers; it was no secret that Izaya Orihara was considered handsome by men and women alike. And honestly, seeing Shizuo so relaxed made him realize that the older teen wasn't too bad looking himself.

Izaya inwardly rolled his eyes at the intrusive thoughts. He'd been in this house for what - ten minutes? - and was already thinking the beast was hot? As if.

The raven had to suppress a sinister smirk as another thought embedded itself into his mind. Maybe it'd be worth wiping the peaceful expression off the monster's face, hm?

Without warning, Izaya lifted his leg over the beast's waist, shifting his frame over Shizuo's lap and resting himself in a straddling position between his legs. Shizuo visibly flinched at the motion as his eyes opened, wide and surprised as Izaya peered down at the blonde beneath him with a smirk decorating his face.

"The fuck are you doing, fleabag?" Shizuo hissed, turning his head to hide the pink dusting of blush caressing his cheeks. His golden eyes glared into scarlet ones as he scowled angrily.

"Nothing, nothing~ It's just more convenient this way, ne?" Izaya replied innocently, lightly shrugging his shoulders as he adjusted the gloves latched to his pale fingers. "I don't see a reason I shouldn't do this. Do you?"

Shizuo didn't grace the other with an answer, only grunting in reply as he ignored the raven batting his delicate eyelashes and shifting his hips lightly against the older student.

"You smell like shit." Shizuo grunted, scrunching his nose as Izaya leaned forward with a cruel smirk stretching to his cheeks. "Fuckin' flea."

"Mm, you say that all the time. Get over it." Izaya sighed, reaching below to grasp a brush and beginning to apply the hairdye to his locks. He ran his fingers through the other's dye-coated hair as he inspected his work, shifting his chest and waist to the other's face as he concentrated on tinting the other's hair an ashen lemon.

Shizuo's light blush burned his cheeks as it tainted to a deeper rose, clenching his eyes shut as he focused on the soothing, tranquil sensations of the others talented fingers through his hair. He felt irritation at himself for being affected by the flea like this - blaming his lightheadedness on unfiltered anger at his archenemy for purposefully invading his personal space.

Izaya's movements were pleasant and delicate, his motions concise and with precision as he concentrated on his work. A silence fell between them - a pleasing atmosphere filling the bathroom as they made no other move to start an argument.

Time all but flew as thirty minutes passed, Izaya allowing himself a self-confident smirk as he admired the other's dyed hair beneath the translucent shower cap. The dye begun to set, Izaya removing his gloves and washing his hands as Shizuo glared at him through the bathroom mirror.

"If this looks like shit, I'll kill you."

"Is that any way to say your thanks?" Izaya calmly responded, pivoting on his feet to face the other. "I think I did a good job, to be honest."

Shizuo huffed as he adjusted the cap resting on his hair, rolling his eyes in irritation as he muttered curses beneath his breath. "Damn narcissist.."

He shoved past the other teen as he harshly turned the silver handle of the sleek door. He stomped past the corridor towards the staircase as Izaya skipped behind him, the familiar smirk tainting his pale features as he danced blissfully down the stairs alongside Shizuo.

"Where are you going, Shizu-chan?"

"Piss off with the nickname. I'm getting something to eat before I wash my hair out." he muttered, flicking his finger to the others forehead as he made his way to the kitchen. Izaya snickered carelessly as he followed the other, raising his hand in greeting as Ms. Heiwajima caught his eye.

"Ah, Izaya-san!" she called lightheartedly as Shizuo cringed at the honorific. "You were helping Shizuo-kun dye his hair? I wasn't aware."

Izaya nodded politely, caressing his hand with the other as he kindheartedly made small talk with Namiko. Shizuo snorted at the obvious façade his enemy held - the damn ass licker. He grabbed a cup of pudding from the cupboard, tuning out the other's discussion as he fished a spoon from the cutlery drawer.

"Say, won't you stay for dinner?"

The blonde choked on his own breath as he heard those words, coughing violently in shock. He snapped his head towards his mother, mouth agape as she held a serene expression, smiling kindly at the flea as she quirked her head.

"Mom, you're _kidding_ me-" he choked out, rubbing his neck after the violent coughing fit. Did his mom not know just who she was inviting to dinner? Izaya - no, the flea - was his worst enemy, for God's sake.

"I think it would be a lovely idea! Izaya-san's quite charming, don't you think? I'm sure Kasuka would love to meet him." she blissfully said, resting a hand on the raven's shoulder as she beamed at Shizuo. "Ah - Kasuka is Shizuo's younger brother. I'm sure he'd love you - he's fairly quiet, but I assure you he's lovely."

Was Shizuo having a nightmare right now? He'd pinch himself if he wasn't frozen in shock.

"I'm aware, Namiko-san. Shizu-chan speaks quite highly of his brother." Izaya impassively chirped, Namiko's eyes twinkling at the affectionate nickname given to her son. "It'd be an honor to stay for dinner. I can stay to help wash Shizu-chan's hair out, too."

Yeah, he's definitely having a nightmare.

* * *

"You're telling me you.. _actually_ let him dye your hair?"

Shizuo groaned into the worn oak desk as he hid his face between his arms, resting his head on the rough surface as he wished to be anywhere else. Shinra stood beside him, tapping his fingertips impatiently on the desk as he observed the blonde curiously.

"For the last time, YES. The piece of shit probably converted my parents to some cult too, the damn stuck-up." he huffed, clenching his fingernails into his palm as he grasped his hand into a fist. 

To be honest, his hair didn't look too bad. He had to admit the flea didn't do a bad job dyeing it - probably the opposite, actually - but that wasn't the problem. The _problem_ was that the flea brought it onto himself to charm his mother into inviting him to stay for dinner, using his damn 'teenage dream' façade to gain his parent's favour and approval. Hell, they even asked if he and the flea were _dating_ once he left.

_"Izaya-san's quite a good influence, hm?" Namiko noted optimistically as she stood over the kitchen sink, the twinkling of her golden eyes reflecting through the glimmering of the glass plate she was cleaning._

_Kichirou Heiwajima,_ _Shizuo's father, hummed thoughtfully, nodding lightly to himself as he pondered the raven-haired teenager. "He's certainly quite charming. You're lucky to be with someone like that, Shizuo. I'm sure many girls your age would love to be as close to someone like him."_

_The blonde grumbled annoyedly to himself as he glared at the table below him. That damn flea manipulating his parents like this..._

_"We're not_ friends, _mom." he growled._

_Namiko chuckled lightly as she knowingly caught the eye of her husband, both with teasing smiles on their faces as they turned to their eldest son._

_"Of course not, honey. I'm sure you're much more." she insisted, her tone playful as her smirk widened._

_"HAH? The hell's that mean?" Shizuo barked, barely noticing the spoon in his fist bending at his force._

_"Calm down, nii-san." Kasuka said apathetically, his tone emotionless as he took a spoonful of his own pudding to his lips. Shizuo sighed, furrowed brows resting at the reassurance of his brother._

Well - they didn't straight up ask it. But they sure as hell hinted it.. sometimes he feels like Kasuka is the only person he has in this god forsaken world.

He hit his face into his desk as he felt another rosy shade flush his cheeks, his face turning hot as his ears dusted a deep shade of pink. That damn flea.

The blonde raised his head as a foul scent filled the air. "Speak of the devil.." he muttered, a glare fixed on his face as he scowled towards the teenager skipping carelessly into his classroom. Izaya held his hands behind his back as a grin edged his pale face, his eyes reducing to slits as he gazed at Shizuo mischeviously.

"The fuck do you want, flea?"

"Shizu-chan~ How rude." he drawled, tilting his head to the side as his lips formed a childish pout. "I just wanted to point out how great your hair looks."

Shizuo growled under his breath. That damn narcissist - his parents ought to get their eyes checked; there's no way in hell Shizuo would ever date such a damn pest. He gripped his fists more tensely as he prepared for whatever the flea came here for.

"No need to be so tense. I just wanted to tell you something~ Warn you, perhaps?"

 _The hell did he do now?_ "Just get it over with, fleabag."

The raven raised a hand to his face as he giggled lightly behind it, as if he were a shy schoolgirl confessing to her crush. He let the hand rest on his hip as a grin adorned his features, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I thought you ought to know.. I might've slipped to your parents that we're, well.. dating." he said, his smirk widening as he barely repressed another fit of childish giggles.

Shizuo felt his blood rush to his cheeks as he processed the statement, barely comprehending Izaya's suggestive wink before raising the desk before his head in rage.

"See you later, _sweetheart."_

"IZAAAAAYAAA-KUUUN!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡  
> i'm sorry if the story was rushed - i'll make edits wherever needed. feel free to leave a comment/kudos, they're greatly appreciated! i hope you enjoyed my submission for shizaya week's day 1 prompt, i'll give my try at day 2 soon! ♡
> 
> [i changed the title from 'strawberry milk & hairdye' to aprīcus; a noun of latin origins meaning 'warmed by the sun'. the colour yellow gives me connotations of the sunlight, so i thought it'd suit this fic.]


End file.
